ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven: Home Alone 4 - Taking Back The House
Raven: Home Alone 4 - Taking Back The House is a 2013 comedy drama crime movie and the fourth instalment in the Raven: Home Alone series, but it knocked out a total of 185 villains, 5 less than the previous movie. Voice Cast * Mark McLaughlin - Lamar * Thomas Ingleston - Intho * Heather Bradley - Brhea * Lladel Bryant - Bryal * Leigh Hall - Halei * Daniel Hartley - Hadan * Jenny Senior - Sejen * Alexandra Gardiner - Gaale * Allana Davies - Daala * David Lyon - Lydav * Francesca Kelly - Kefra * Ashley Jenkins - Jeash * James Elliott - Eljam * Anthony Boyalediou - Boyan * Pamela Dwyer - Padwy * Ruby May Glen - Glema * Bronte McKeown - Herself / Kim Possible * Harrison Chad - Bambi * Andrea Bowen - Faline * Owen Wilson - Lightning McQueen * Larry the Cable Guy - Mater * Michael Caine - Finn McMissile * Emily Mortimer - Holley Shiftwell * Courtney Venuti - Herself * Charity LeBlanc - Herself * JJ Woods - Himself * Jake Murray - Himself * Michael Johnson - Himself * Caleb Richardson - Ryan * Julian Rissetto - Hank Obstacles # Floating Steps (11 villain fails) # Ring Swing (31 villain fails) # Wingnuts (35 villain fails) # Broken Pipes (34 villain fails) # Rolling Thunder (35 villain fails) # Warped Wall / Mega Wall # Salmon Ladder # Hourglass Drop # Circuit Board # Elevator Climb * Power Tower Chapters * Chapter 1: Bambi's Introduction * Chapter 2: Welcome To Daytona Beach! * Chapter 3: Kim Possible Returns * Chapter 4: Florida's Boot Camp * Chapter 5: Wheeled Allies * Chapter 6: The Net Climb * Chapter 7: Race Day * Chapter 8: "And They're Off!" * Chapter 9: Wall Of Water * Chapter 10: "Ka-Chow!" * Chapter 11: A Heartbreaking Loss (Bet On It) * Chapter 12: Demand and Release * Chapter 13: The Team Relay (I Don't Dance) * Chapter 14: The Hang Move * Chapter 15: The Bungee Rope Climb * Chapter 16: Fight Night * Chapter 17: The Feminine Touch * Chapter 18: Operation: Perilous Pathways * Chapter 19: Holy Spy Trap! * Chapter 20: The Insulting Recorder * Chapter 21: Knockout Blows Galore! * Chapter 22: Director D's Downfall * Chapter 23: United Together (Who Gives Santa Presents?, Last Christmas) Daytona Beach's Boot Camp 16 warrior teenagers who advanced to Boot Camp finals were divided into three teams: The Red Dragons, The White Tigers and The Blue Monkeys. Each team consisted of 5 to 6 competitors, with the first competitor to represent each team was one of the top 3 competitors during Raven's quest in 2002 (Lamar for The Red Dragons, Intho for The White Tigers, and Brhea for The Blue Monkeys). Then, each of them would select the other 4 or 5 members for his respective team in a schoolyard pick fashion. 'Competition Format' There were 3 rounds used during The Boot Camp: Pressure Challenge * The Pressure Challenge consisted of an obstacle, in which each team must send one member to compete. * The competitor who had the worst performance would earn punishment for the entire members of his respective team. * The punishment consisted of bringing heavy objects to the Team Relay course, which would reduce the team's training time and energy for the Team Relay. Team Relay * The Team Relay consisted of an obstacle course, just like in American Ninja Warrior. * Each competitor would run the course by bringing an heavy object (which was usually brought by the losing team from the Pressure Challenge) to the obstacle, and then attempting the obstacle. After that, he must repeat those two processes to the next obstacle, and then brought that object to the finish line. * Each obstacle had a maximum number of attempts to complete the obstacle. If the competitor failed to complete an obstacle within the allowed number of attempts, he would receive a 10, 20 or 30-second time penalty added to his or her Team Relay time. The amount of time penalty for each obstacle may differed for each day of The Boot Camp. * At the end of Team Relay, the completion time for each competitor (including the time penalty) would be accumulated among the other members of his respective team. The team who completed the Team Relay course in the slowest time must elect 2 of their members to face elimination. * The number of obstacles faced by the competitors during the Team Relay may differed for each day of The Boot Camp. Chapter 6: The Net Climb The Pressure Challenge's obstacle for the first day of Boot Camp was called the Net Climb, which consisted of a cargo net with 25 flags attached around the cargo net. Each competitor from his or her respective team was given 60 seconds to collect as many flags as possible. If the flag dropped to the ground below, it didn't count. If the competitor touched the ground below, his or her turn would automatically over. The competitor who collected the fewest number of flags would earn punishment for the entire member of his or her respective team, in which each member of the losing team must bring several objects from the mountain area to the training ground for the Team Relay course in 402 University Boulevard. Chapter 13: The Team Relay The Team Relay's three courses and obstacles for the Boot Camp before the Fight Night were the: * Course 1: Crazy Cliffhanger and Diving Boards * Course 2: Roulette Cylinder and Balance Tank * Course 3: Double Salmon Ladder and Unstable Bridge (counted as one obstacle) and Warped Wall Each competitor also must brought a heavy object to the obstacle, which were brought by the three villain teams before attempting the obstacle. Total Time - Course 1 The Blue Monkeys and Russian Mafia decided to run the course. If one of the Monkeys falls on the Cliffhanger, they're given a 20-second penalty. If they fail to maintain their balance on the Coin Flip, a 10-second penalty is added. For the Mafia, it's 2 minutes for a fail on the Cliffhanger and a 1-minute one for the Coin Flip. Amazingly, The Blue Monkeys managed to succeed where the American Ninja Warrior veterans have failed two years ago and finished out strong. Blue Monkeys * Completion Time: 8:09.35 * Time Penalty: 0:00.00 * Total Team Time: 8:09.35 Russian Mafia * Completion Time: 9:58.37 * Time Penalty: 13:00.00 * Total Team Time: 22:58.37 Total Time - Course 2 The Red Dragons and Snake Pit Organization decided to run the course. If one of the Dragons falls on the Roulette Cylinder, they're given a 30-second penalty. If either one of them falls on the Balance Tank, they will have to push it back up and start again and a 20-second penalty is added if they fall off it twice. For the SPO, it's 3 minutes for a fail on the cylinder and a 2-minute one for the tank. Surprisingly, all ten competitors managed to get through the Balance Tank, but three of the SPO fell on the Roulette Cylinder. Red Dragons * Completion Time: 10:21.88 * Time Penalty: 0:00:00 * Total Team Time: 10:21.88 Snake Pit Organization * Completion Time: 9:45.31 * Time Penalty: 9:00:00 * Total Team Time: 18:45.31 Total Time - Course 3 The White Tigers and Warriors decided to run the course. The KAW Warriors chose Plague, Chaos, Venom, the Steel Maiden and Pyro. Sejen decided to sit out. If one of the five Tigers fall on either the Salmon Ladder or the bridge, they're given a 30-second penalty. If they fail to make it up the 4-meter Warped Wall, a 20-second penalty is added. For the Warriors, it's 3 minutes for a fail on either the Salmon Ladder or the bridge and a 2-minute one for the Warped Wall. Four of the five warriors failed on the Salmon Ladder, but Venom and Steel Maiden scaled the Warped Wall. Three warriors failed on all three of the obstacles, but the Tigers found all three obstacles easy as did Venom on the Warped Wall. White Tigers * Members Selected: Intho, Hadan, Gaale, Daala and Lydav * Completion Time: 7:55.30 * Time Penalty: 0:00.00 * Total Team Time: 7:55.30 Warriors * Members Selected: Plague, Chaos, Venom, Steel Maiden and Pyro * Completion Time: 6:22.81 * Time Penalty: 21:00.00 * Total Team Time: 27:22.81 Chapter 14: The Hang Move Each competitor from his or her respective two teams must swing across the chains from the starting platform to reach the landing platform, without touching the ground below. To add the difficulty, each competitor also wore a 15-kg backpack while attempting the obstacle. The competitor who reached the landing platform (or swung across the fewest number of chains, in case of less than 2 competitors could reach the landing platform) in the slowest time would earn punishment for the entire member of his or her respective team, in which each member of the losing team must bring several tires from one side of mountain area to the house that Agents J and L, Bambi and Faline are in to set the traps. Chapter 15: The Bungee Rope Climb Each competitor from his or her respective two teams must traverse the ropes, and then rang the bell in order back and forth. If the competitor fell to the ground below or skipped several ropes/bells, his or her turn would automatically over. The competitor who rang the bells in the fewest number of times would earn punishment for the entire member of his or her respective team, in which each member of the losing team must bring several heavy ropes from one side of mountain area to the house that Agents J and L, Bambi and Faline are in to set up more traps. Chapter 16: Fight Night Since the KAW Warriors had the slowest time of the six teams, and in an unpredictable twist, Finn McMissile decided to let the warriors to choose 2 or 3 members from each team to face the Warriors, which were Lamar, Intho, Hadan, Bronte, Jeash, Lydav, Kefra and Glema. * Kefra vs. Knightmare * Hadan vs. Venom * Glema vs. Chaos * Intho vs. Steel Maiden * Jeash vs. Pyro * Lamar vs. Lady Battleaxe * Lydav vs. Princess Malice * Bronte vs. Plague Results (Qualifying) Power Tower Result Results (Finals) Category:2013 Category:Action Movies Category:Movies Category:Drama Movies Category:Crime Movies Category:Sequels Category:Raven: Home Alone 4 - Taking Back The House